


Desde mi ventana

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: En las noches o durante ciertas horas en la semana se escapaban para estar juntos a pesar de los estrictos horarios en la legión manteniendo en secreto la llama de un creciente amor que perduraría en sus memorias para siempre sin importar el futuro que les aguardase.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Kudos: 10





	Desde mi ventana

**Author's Note:**

> Promt para un Jeankasa Week en el grupo de facebook Jean <3 Mikasa -Jeankasa FC por Rumi Cartwright.
> 
> Tiene lemon, smut o sexo como deseen llamarlo. En fin aquí solo pueden leer mayores de edad o gente con la cabeza clara que esto va a lo que va y sino les gusta por favor no lean ya que no me hago responsables de los regaños de sus padres y nadie me paga por hacer esto.

Cuando era la hora y todos se habían marchado a sus dormitorios , Jean se quedo más tiempo del debido en las oficinas pues al ascender de cargo había tenido que rellenar unos papeles ayudando a la capitana Hange Zoe , quien con el paso del tiempo y desde la muerte de Erwin quedando ella a cargo, se había vuelto mucho más severa y estricta de lo que parecía.

Era jueves por la noche, usualmente los viernes iba a las tabernas a beber con los muchachos y a veces con un poco de tiempo y de cautela iba a bares donde muchas muchachas lindas bailaban con espera de conseguir propinas y a veces cosechando más suerte se llevaban a alguien a la cama. Era un hombre alto y apuesto, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde hace poco más de cuatro anos y eso no había pasado desapercibido por muchas chicas que recién entraban a la legión y espiaban en los baños discretamente, o susurraban emocionadas al verlo con risitas tontas.

Si bien Jean se daba cuenta o no , aquello era irrelevante pues ignoraba a todas por encima de una sola mujer que siempre se encontraba al lado de un camarada suyo a quien alguna vez llego a odiar y considerar su rival.

—Si en verdad la quieres solo díselo — aquellas palabras que tanto le habían repetido Connie y Sasha ahora venían de la boca del chico del cual Mikasa estaba perdidamente enamorada. 

En un tiempo pasado le hubiera insultado con improperios , le hubiera golpeado, se hubiese reído, o como siempre le daría un codazo , pero que el tatake o bastardo suicida (como usualmente le llamaba) le estuviera dando luz verde para invitar a salir en una cena romántica a Mikasa, era un avance enorme que no dejaba de asombrarlo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco? — recordó con detalle esa platica en el bar cuando Jean a lo lejos veía a una chica de cabello negro y piel muy blanca bailar sobre la mesa.

— Deja de mentir y ve por ella, sabes muy bien de quien hablo.

— ¿Y tu como sabes eso? Nunca te he dicho nada respecto a ella como para que deduzcas eso.

Eren se encogió de hombros mientras levantaba su copa para beber de su cerveza. Jean no dejo de observarlo inquisitivo hasta que este suspiro y lo miro a los ojos cansado de tanto callar y ver que el otro no hacia nada.

—Te estoy dando luz verde para que salgas con Mikasa pues es obvio que te gusta, todos en la Legión lo saben , siempre lo han sabido y se hizo más evidente desde aquella tarde construyendo el ferrocarril que dijiste que te ibas a voluntarear para heredar mi poder titán.

Ante eso Jean callo y no pudo decirle mas nada durante el resto de la noche pero recordó que cuando se fueron, pues ya estaban cerrando el bar , Mikasa le detuvo repentinamente preguntándole que estaba hablando con Eren. Jean sonrojado no dijo nada relevante y le dijo que hablaban de hacer las paces pues peleaban siempre como niños tontos en el pasado y querían dejar eso atrás entonces ella lo miro de forma diferente y se le iluminaron los ojos por un momento para luego sonreír. 

El corazón de Jean se acelero al recordar ese momento y se ensimismo en su trabajo mientras dibujaba en su mente el rostro de la chica, que no noto cuando alguien toco la puerta varias veces y luego entro al despacho sin avisar. Cuando lo hizo, nada más y nada menos que Mikasa estaba ahí parada preguntando por la capitana pues tenía que hablar personalmente con ella. Esta al ver que el chico parpadeaba y tartamudeaba tardando en reaccionar, mantuvo su rostro sin expresión esperando respuesta.

Decidió volverse sobre sus talones al ver que no conseguiría nada pero al Jean llamarla se detuvo y se giro para verlo.

— Ella dijo que cualquier duda, plan o lo que fuera me tendrías que avisar a mi porque ella estará ocupada y no podrá atenderte hasta la próxima expedición.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿Alguna cosa que quieras decirme?

—No, puede esperar, gracias.

Se desinflo levemente mientras la veía salir del despacho y se sintió triste que no hiciera nada más que llamarlo para hablar de cosas estrictamente relacionadas a las expediciones o al trabajo dentro de la legión. Eso lo desanimo demasiado.

Esa noche ya llegando la madrugada apenas durmió por el estrés y cansancio de llenar los zapatos de un difunto comandante que ya no estaba para inspirarlos y ayudarlos, de una legion diferente que ahora lidiaba con políticos quienes resultaron ser los monstruos , una Hange que ahora suplantando a Erwin , había perdido su color y su risa y de una hermosa y seria mujer que solo tenía ojos para alguien que no la quiere como mujer sino como una hermana y esta a su vez no se da cuenta.

Eran las seis de la mañana y estaba oyendo golpes pero no eran a la puerta sino a la ventana.

Al volverse comandante Jean había tenido privilegios debido a su nuevo rango , tuvo acceso a dormitorios privados además de un despacho como capitán al igual que Levi.

Los golpeteos a su ventana se hicieron tan estruendosos que en medio de la madrugada se vio obligado a ver quién era el bastardo que le rompía su preciada ventana y privacidad al mismo tiempo; al correr las cortinas observo a una Mikasa entre sorprendida , asustada y desesperada mientras Jean levantaba la ventana asombrado y asustado por no dejarla caer.

Llevaba su uniforme habitual desde que la conoció entonces la agarro del pecho atrayéndola hacia su pecho con fuerza para evitar que cayese más abajo de la copa del árbol.

—Pudiste haber muerto !ESTAS LOCA! — la regano severamente mientras cerraba la ventana y tapaba con la cortina la luz de la luna para no atraer miradas indiscretas. Mikasa se repuso y se levanto para encarar a Jean.

—Vine porque necesito corroborar algo contigo— dijo mientras Jean quien terminaba de cerrar la cortina dándole la espalda, se volvía lentamente a encararla.

—Mikasa, ¿sabes la hora que es? 

—!Perdóname, por favor! Fue una decisión apresurada y no deseo molestarte pero quiero que sepas que si no lo hago ahora no podre hacerlo después.

Hubo un tenso silencio que no fue roto por el más alto por lo que decidió seguir hablando y esto no era muy común en ella.

—Desde hace un tiempo que me dijeron mis mejores amigos que tu sentías algo por mi y quise hablar contigo porque la verdad hace tiempo que estoy pensando y desde aquella vez que me pasaste una nota dejándola en mi cuarto , me sonroje mucho y quería corroborar personalmente que es cierto y no una fachada.

Así que al fin la nota que le había dejado secretamente con Armin para entregársela , había sido recibida. Sus mejillas ardían y su corazón acelerado latía por minuto , no era capaz de encararla por miedo y era un cobarde. Oía los sigilosos pasos de Mikasa hasta sentir una mano en su hombro.

Mikasa temía que esto fuera una trampa y ya estaba haciéndose a la idea del rechazo hasta que vio a Jean volverse frente a ella para encararla. Su rostro era serio pero sereno, la miraba a los ojos sin parpadear ni dudar y en ese momento ella decidió acercar su rostro al de él, a solo centímetros sintiendo el palpitar del otro.

—Mikasa, dime que en verdad viniste por tu propia voluntad.

— ¿De qué hablas? — lo miro desconcertada antes de leer la duda en sus ojos.

—De eso hablo, de que en verdad quieras estar conmigo y no por darle celos a alguien más.

—Deja eso de lado, por favor. Nadie me obligo, excepto tu carta y como describías todo lo que sentías sobre mí.

— ¿Cuando la recibiste?

—La leí esta tarde. Fui a tu despacho con la excusa de hablar con Hange para verte pero cuando te vi solo , me asuste y no quise hacer el ridículo confrontándote con una supuesta carta. Temía que fuera una broma de Armin pero al leerla supe que no era un juego.

— ¿Sabes lo que quiero hacerte justo ahora, Mikasa?

Ella se congelo ante esa pregunta pues nunca había tenido relaciones con alguien antes, a pesar de todo su entrenamiento nunca había sido tocada por nadie pues suponía que de no gustarle a Eren tampoco sería hermosa ante los ojos de nadie más pero cuando se empezó a fijar en Jean , solo observarlo siendo nuevo capitán y ver el respeto que inspiraba en otros, entonces poco a poco dejo de depender de sus dos amigos y comenzó a interactuar mas con Sasha y Connie quienes al ser más cercanos a él , empezaron por sentarse juntos y platicar en charlas grupales. 

Aquella noche que vio a Eren y Jean hablar le pareció algo sospechoso por lo que cuando le pregunto a este ultimo sobre lo que hablaron y este tartamudeo, pensó que quizás mentía pero al mencionar su amistad y crecer como persona algo en ella cambio y comenzó a verlo con otros ojos. Desde entonces , durante esas semanas que entreno con Eren corrigiéndolo en ciertos aspectos de la toma de armas o del uso del 3D y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, quiso estar más cerca para verlo a él.

Aquella tarde cuando recibió la carta y la leyó durante la cena, no fue capaz de comer bocado por lo que se dedico a buscar a Jean furiosamente por todos los sitios , desde los establos hasta las mazmorras y hasta las oficinas de Levi y Hange pero no lo encontró hasta pasada la noche en su despacho personal olvidando que por el alto rango que llevaba, tenia ahora uno propio.

Jean agarro a Mikasa por los hombros antes de acercar su rostro para darle un beso tímido que de a poco escalo a algo más serio cuando la aprisiono sobre su abdomen en un ferviente abrazo al tiempo que los besos se intensificaban bajando por el cuello ajeno y las manos recorrían lugares inexplorados. Era una suerte que uno ya estuviese sin camisa y en calzones pero desvestir a la otra tomo algo de tiempo pues las correas amarradas , las botas, el chaleco y lo blanco de uniforme no era nada fácil.

Ella acepto esto, ayudarlo a desvestirla mientras se besaban de forma lujuriosa. Ella no tenía experiencia y el ya había tenido sus andanzas por lo que estaba a nombre de el hacerla sentir bien y con confianza. Bajo por su abdomen besando su pubis hasta llegar a la vulva donde comenzó a estimular con la lengua mientras ella sonrojada no sabía qué hacer excepto estar echada en la cama sosteniendo la almohada , sintiendo también como los dedos buscaban su entrada vaginal para irla acostumbrando.

Ella gemía ligero, pues era la primera vez que le hacían eso pero al menos agradecía que su pareja fuese alguien que supiera lo que hacía pues una torrente de sensaciones se apodero de ella lo cual inhabilito su raciocinio mientras la lengua de su amante la enloquecía de placer al tiempo que sentía un dedo invadir su cavidad mas intima. 

El hombre en cuestión estaba extasiado del olor de la mujer con la que compartía esa noche, todo de ella lo enloquecía desde su olor corporal mas intimo hasta las expresiones, gestos , la piel tan blanca y lo delicado de esta , recorriendo zonas inexploradas donde el sol no daba , era una especie de hechizo del cual no deseaba despertar.

Un dedo, dos dedos , tres dedos, y quizás ya era demasiado, pero luego de una ardua estimulación y al ver como gradualmente se acostumbraba Mikasa, decidió que ya era tiempo de introducirse en ella por lo que su erecto miembro liberado de toda ropa interior, se coloco entre sus piernas y poco a poco se introdujo con lentas pero precisas embestidas mientras ella se aferraba su espalda . Este a su vez beso su cuello y descendió hasta los pezones para estimularlos creando un ambiente más placentero durante la penetración la cual primero comenzaba lento y después por lo rápido de las embestidas que iban en aumento, dejo de hacerlo para enfocarse en el rostro de Mikasa quien solo demostraba lo necesario pero su mirada decía que gustaba del acto y quería seguir.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al clímax los dos al mismo tiempo entonces Jean se desparramo encima de ella pues la cama no era tan amplia pero al menos los dos estaban juntos y abrazados, algo sudados y jadeando.

No hablaron por un rato pero Mikasa sintió que había hecho algo bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Puedes quedarte, si así lo deseas.

—No. Prefiero quedarme contigo, es tarde y me pueden ver y eso me meterá en problemas.

—En ese caso prefiero que no te fueras ni hoy ni nunca. Yo te ayudare a irte en secreto sin que te vean.

—Pero no por la ventana a menos que desees tirarme.

Jean rio por lo bajo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Mikasa.

—No creo que quiera hacer eso. Me matarías primero y yo gustoso aceptaría la culpa.

— Que poeta.

—No te burles, en serio casi nunca demuestro mis sentimientos así.

—Yo tampoco. Esto que hice fue algo completamente irracional y nada digno de mi. Yo solo hice esto cuando leí tu carta y quise comprobar que no fuera una mala pasada.

Jean sabía que Mikasa había actuado irracional y algo impulsiva pero verla en la cama con el haciendo el acto sexual había revelado a alguien que no mentía en sus sentimientos y que de cierta forma le correspondía. 

—En verdad suena cursi pero te amo.

Mikasa se sonrojo antes de acercarse mas a él para robarle un beso. Jean quería oírla decir lo mismo pero no quería sonar desesperado.

—Eres importante para mí. Por favor cuídate y no mueras en batalla.

Aquello logro incomodarlo demasiado pues era una realidad inevitable en la legión y ahora con estos nuevos descubrimientos del mundo era difícil prometer algo que quedase fuera de su control.

—Hare lo necesario para evitarlo, pero tu también pon de tu parte por favor.

La miro a los ojos antes de fundirse en otro beso donde abrazados permanecieron hasta dormirse profundamente hasta largas horas después cuando tuvieron que volver a su rutina de siempre.

En las noches o durante ciertas horas en la semana se escapaban para estar juntos a pesar de los estrictos horarios en la legión manteniendo en secreto la llama de un creciente amor que perduraría en sus memorias para siempre sin importar el futuro que les aguardase.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero hayan disfrutado


End file.
